It is common practice for law enforcement officers to carry highway flares and or orange traffic cones in their police vehicles, typically sedans and motorcycles. The trunk of the sedan is used to store and transport both the flares and the cones, however the limited cargo space of motorcycle saddle bags can only accommodate the flares. Slow burning red pyrotechnic highway flares are recognized internationally as an established means for law enforcement officers to guide or direct motor vehicles, bicycles, pedestrians, and aircraft. However, these devices have numerous disadvantages such as: they have a limited shelf life; they are susceptible to moisture damage; they are highly flammable and therefore can cause accidental burns; they emit hazardous materials and noxious fumes of strontium nitrate, potassium perchlorate, and sulfur into the environment; they can ignite oil, gasoline, or even vegetation at the site of an accident; they can inadvertently ignite in a police vehicle causing damage, injuries, and death; once lit, they are difficult to extinguish; they have a short life and can therefore burn out when they are still needed thereby requiring replacement; they leave a toxic residue which can contaminate water supplies and drainage systems; they are not reusable and, they can be used by unlawful parties to start fires. In view of the aforementioned disadvantages, there is needed a traffic control device which will accomplish the same function, but which does not possess the many objectionable features of the conventional highway flare.